


Artistry

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: A work of art. A challenge that proved itself complicated but with a result that made even the most prideful of men feel accomplished. The canvas before him was laid out, and as an artisan, it was the chancellor’s job to make do with the surface. To tame it, conquer it, to leave his signature upon the canvas. He wanted to make sure people knew it was him to create this masterpiece. But then again, why let someone else witness a piece from his private collection?





	

Fingers brushed over the black cotton designs that pressed into his canvas’s surface, faint red-marks underneath where the robes danced and diamond designs imprinted themselves. The way that his canvas trembled from the chancellor’s cold touch, grunting as he tried so hard to suppress his moans. The silver-haired man wanted to react. To reach out, tangling his fingers in the wine-colored hair before him and finally take those lips on his own. But the chancellor was in control. He knew better than to let his artistic vision fade.  Ardyn was in full control, and he couldn’t help but let a fiendish smirk spread over his lips.

Ardyn’s nails traced along the other man’s skin and underneath the cotton ropes. A soft pull moved the other man’s back against him. A shiver ran down the commander’s spine. A heavy sigh escaped from his lips as silver locks leaned onto the chancellor’s shoulder. Even on his knees, the silver-haired muse tried to remain stoic and proud. Such an amusing sight. Ardyn smirked, cold fingers painting themselves up the muse’s stomach, around his naval, along the controls of his abdominal muscles, and soon residing on the man’s neck. He made sure he would use as much of his canvas as he desired. Even around that thin neck and ivory skin, his ropes covered – a collar for his dear pet. The chancellor’s eyes narrowed as he gave the rope a small tug around the other man’s neck. The faint gesture was enough to command his partner to bend forward. Oh, the look on his muse’s face! Cheek rested against the soft sheets beneath him. Lips were pursed tight, adamant about keeping his voice contained despite his arousal escalating. But those eyes… Always those truthful eyes. A look of want and desire.

Ardyn soft laughter was unrestrained as he leaned down, tugging on the ropes that kept the commander’s arm bound behind his back. All he needed to do was to keep his remaining limb contained, but free to grip the sheets before him or to feebly grapple the chancellor in desperation. A false sense of control. It would be all the more satisfying when the commander lost control of himself. The chancellor tugged the ropes harder, allowing them to dig into the commander’s chest. Harder. Tighter. Until Ardyn managed to get the aroused gasp he wanted to hear. “Hiding your voice now, are we? Tell me, dear Ravus. Just who are you hiding from?”

Ravus remained quiet still. Ardyn’s eyes narrowed in slight annoyance now. The quiet was always exasperating, especially when he wanted his partner’s praise. But no matter. Ardyn had his ways to get what he wanted – even if it meant some rather dirty tactics. Thus, with a click of his tongue, he pulled up on the ropes that secured themselves around Ravus’s waist, lifting his hips up and leaning over the commander’s body. The chancellor pressed himself against his backside while he pulled up on the collar. Ravus breath locked into his throat as Ardyn pressed harder against him with his clothed erection. Hips soon began to rock, the grinding movement being enough to force disheveled and choked breaths from the commander. He allowed the commander to breathe properly in short bursts but never for more than a few seconds each time Ardyn teased. He wouldn’t fuck him. Not yet. Not until he begged for it.

“Always so persistent. And here I thought I was the prideful one.” Ardyn kissed along the commander’s shoulder, playing with the rope and collar more as his free hand wandered down the commander’s body and in between his thighs. Ardyn paused while his eyebrow arched. Oh? What’s this? Ardyn smirked as he pulled his hand away. Wet already, dripping with the need for release. Even if Ravus wasn’t one to use his words, his body never lied to him. Ardyn moved by Ravus’s ear, a husky whisper causing Ravus’s back to arch inward as if to escape from the sultry voice. “I suppose I stand corrected. Your body never lies to me, dear Ravus.”

He released the rope around the commander’s neck, turning over the silver-haired man to admire his canvas once more. Pale face was red and flushed, sweat glistened his skin while heat radiated along his naked body. Ardyn’s eyes analyzed him carefully, especially when he took notice of the precum that dripped from Ravus. Such an honest body for a composed man. Ardyn mused to himself as he leaned down between Ravus’s legs and kissed along his partner’s scarred shoulder. It was a challenge to find a suitable design to bind Ravus, especially with his physical disability, but Ardyn always did enjoy the challenge. Arm tied behind his back and Ravus’s shoulder exposed. All planned – especially when he could do things such as bite along the scarred arm and paint flourishes with his saliva along his skin. An instant weakness of Ravus’s, proving sensitive to Ardyn’s actions. Ravus’s body squirmed underneath Ardyn. Stalled breaths and moans came from Ravus until Ardyn noticed him trembling.

_“Just take me already.”_

Ardyn’s head tilted in thought as he looked at Ravus’s expression. The commander finally speaks. And with such a pitiful and pleading expression. The chancellor’s smirk reformed on his face again as he pushed himself up onto his knees to undo the front of his pants. This expression, the commander’s desire and yearning – this was a portrait that only Ardyn wanted to see. His masterpiece. A work of art for his private collection.

“Who can say no to a face like that?”


End file.
